Te he oído confesar, no me lo niegues
by Pika Shane
Summary: Sólo diré que es Twistem!


Hola!

Ka, yo te lo advertí maldita: te mataré por el último fic que subiste!

Pero bueno, no tengo miedo, si quieres pelea, pues pelea tendrás.

En este fic, romperemos las reglas o cosas que dije en mis otros fics: Twist y Billy son malos, y Karem sigue con su capa y capucha :D

Fic nuevo!

Karem se encontraba con sus amigas Aky y Pili paseando por la Caverna Comercial. Ella traía su capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, al igual que su capucha que le cubría los ojos y parte de las mejillas. Se preguntarán, por qué se oculta? Pues porque ella piensa que es fea (aunque es todo lo contrario) y no le gusta mostrarse.

En fin, ellas estaban viendo algunas tiendas, charlando de diferentes temas. Karem evitaba a toda costa el tema de chicos, pues nunca querría admitir que se había enamorado de uno de los malos: un joven rubio de brillantes ojos verde agua, que brillaban como estrellas cuando miraban a la morena.

Aky: y tú, Ka, qué tal vas con Twist?-preguntó con un deje de burla en su voz, luego de haber contado como iban las cosas con su novio, Kord Zane.

Ka: n-no sé de qué e-estás h-hablando- dijo sonrojándose apartando la mirada.

Pili: sí seguro- le contestó sarcásticamente- enserio, tú misma nos admitiste que Twist te gustaba- le acusó con una sonrisa pícara, logrando que las mejillas de su amiga se colorearan de un carmesí profundo

Ka: entonces si ya lo admití, qué quieren saber?-preguntó algo molesta

Aky: qué te gusta de él?- preguntó como una adolescente emocionada

Ka: sus ojos, su cabello, su actitud sarcástica, la valentía que tiene...- dijo suspirando- Twist es tan...- su frase quedó en el aire cuando miró a sus amigas. Se estaban muriendo de la risa, apuntando algo detrás de ella. Volteó lentamente para encontrarse con el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa pícara, logrando sonrojarla

Twist: así que te gusto- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Karem miró donde, en teoría, estaban sus amigas, pero ambas habían desaparecido. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, miró a Twist

Ka: n-no, n-no me g-gustas- tartamudeó sintiendo que era momento de irse- a-ahora, s-si me d-disculpas, d-debo i-irme- dijo todavía tartamudeando. Comenzó a caminar para otro lado, cuando Twist la tomó del brazo. Se acercó un poco, hasta quedar otra vez frente a ella.

Twist: por qué cubres tu rostro?-preguntó en un susurro.

Ka: para qué querría que los demás vieran mi horrible rostro?- respondió bajando la mirada.

Twist: no es cierto, amo tus ojitos pícaros, tu cabello. Eres muy bonita, no lo dudes- dijo y antes que ella pudiera replicar, unió sus labios en un beso que, siendo sinceros, ninguno quería que terminara. Él rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de ella, mientras Karem rodeaba su cuello. En medio del beso, Twist subió su mano, y con un tierno movimiento, le quitó la capucha a su amada. A ella no pareció molestarle.

Cuando se separaron, Karem se dio cuenta de que no tenía capucha. Se la iba a colocar, pero una mano se lo impidió.

Twist: no te subas la capucha, me gusta ver tu lindo rostro- musitó tiernamente. Ella asintió y miró a su alrededor. Muchos chicos la miraban con sonrisas coquetas- creo que mejor te pongo la capucha- susurró celoso, pero Ka lo oyó

Ka: no seas celoso- contestó golpeando juguetonamente su brazo. El rubio iba a decir algo más pero Karem lo calló poniendo sus labios sobre los de él, en un beso más apasionado que el anterior: sus cuerpos estaban pegados gracias a los brazos de él, mientras las manos de ella se enredaban en su cabello.

Xx: consíganse un hotel, tortolitos!- les gritaron. Se separaron sorprendidos para ver a sus amigos sonriendo.

Eli: Twist, no me caerás bien, pero no me opongo. Eso sí, la lastimas y estás muerto- advirtió con una sonrisa. Los demás los felicitaron, aunque no faltaron las burlas de ambos grupos.

Twist y Karem se convirtieron en novios, y lograron ser felices pese a ser de diferentes bandos, porque ambos se amaban

Tadán!

En tu cara, Karem! Ganaré siempre! Es cortito pero tierno :3

Pero, como dije antes, puedes quedarte con el título, así que: salve la reina de las venganzas! Salve la reina de los lemons! Salven las parejitas! Salve Twistem! Salve Kory! Salve Elixie!

XD chau chau

Pili


End file.
